Muffet's Circus
by Supersawson
Summary: This was a request from waldorkler on Tumblr, go check them out. This was A LOT of fun to type/make!


Muffet's Circus

It was 3 pm in the Underground and all is well in each area, but it is about to get better for there was a circus arising. The circus of spiders! Lead by the Queen of spider herself, Ms. Muffet. Thanks to the sponsoring of Mettaton, the circus was filled with many monsters around. However, the circus can not be complete without it's treats, snacks, and prizes. Luckily for everyone the spider bakers were the one selling the edibles and NOT Muffet. Oh where are my manners, I am your narrator and announcer on this beeeautiful day! Nice to meet ya!

"Wowie, look at this place!", Papyrus said with glee as he looked around walking to his seat, "I can't wait to see the human's act", he said sitting down.

"Me too Papyrus", Toriel said following him then taking her seat next to Papyrus.

"I wonder what they'll do", Alphys questioned sitting down next to Toriel.

"Whatever it is, they reeeallly wanted us to see it", Undyne said sitting down next to Alphys, "Even got us front row seats"

"Whatever it might be, I'm sure it will be wonderful", Asgore said calmly sitting next to Undyne.

In the center of it all is where the monsters gather and wait for the performance to begin, some excited and some patient. The area is very dim with a few highlights giving enough light to see. After an hour of waiting, the performance is finally beginning.

"Good eve and good day everyone", Muffet greeted being lowered down by the silk she made, "And welcome to the Circus le Araignées~!", she said gently stepping off the silk.

Muffet wore a stylish ringleader outfit that was a top hat with a red and yellow ribbon wrapped around it, the traditional circus reddish purple coat with golden lace, pure white puffy pants, black leggings, black boots, wore white gloves with red lace. In each set of hands she held fancy cigars she waved around like wands.

"I would like to give a special thanks to…the one and only, METTATON!", Muffet said happily.

Suddenly fog start filling in the center stage to where the audience couldn't see. The fog is clearing up…and Mettaton appears out of no where! The crowd went wild after seeing the beloved celebrity in person.

"Hello darlings~", Mettaton said charmingly with a wink and a microphone, "I hope you enjoy the show~"

"Oooh myyy goosh, Sans are you seeing this?!", Papyrus said pointing and waving his arm in excitement.

Sans just closed his eyes and nod not being surprised by Mettaton's appearance.

"But enough of me, for now~", Mettaton said, "The show must begin", he said putting his arms up"

"You said it Metty~", Muffet said winking and pointing one of her cigars", "Let's start with tthhee Acrobats!", she shouted putting her left arm in the air and her right hands on her waist.

The audience clapped and cheered for the performance they've been waiting for, and out came twenty four spiders and crawled up to the Acrobat Pole. Unlike normal spiders, these spiders were five times bigger than the largest spider in the world. They waved one of their little legs to the monsters watching them from above. It looks like they're climbing above each other in groups of six with one group walking on the tightrope and group two walking under it. As they moved they wobble back and forth more and more until they leaned back, grabbed onto the other group and started moving like a slinky! Group two does the same thing and slinked in the opposite direction. Now they're slinking diagonal on the tightrope and the audience is astounded by the groups flexibility and speed, look at them go! But wait. Now both groups have stopped on top of the tightrope and all fall off one by one, as they fall they shoot out some thread before they hit the ground. Now they're doing acrobatic moves using the threads. Spinning around, catching each other, doing double spins, these spiders are on a roll! Or should I say, on a thread *drums*.

"Heheheh!", Sans giggled.

"Sans why are you laughing?", Papyrus asked looking at Sans and raising his eyebrows.

"No reason", Sans said smiling big.

The acrobats land safely on the giant spider web and make a pose for the audience, what a show they just witnessed! They cheer, clap, shout, and all the usual appreciations. The acrobats make their way out to rest while making way for the Ringleader as she walks out with confidence and style, she twirls her cigars with her fingers.

"Now that was an act or what my dears", Muffet asked after inhaling smoke from one of her cigars.

Without a doubt the audience agrees.

"Splendid~!", Muffet said happily with a cute smile, "But I wonder…you ready for some intents action?!", she asked.

Intents action, what does she mean? What? There are so many small spiders coming out from back stage, dang there are so many. They could fill up the entire center stage if there were more. Hooold up…they're…mashing together and making something-OH SNAP IT'S A LION, NO IT'S TWO LIONS! Muffet tips her hat up and faces the spider lions.

"Okay guys, show these monsters a show!", Muffet said to the spider lions, "Now FIGHT!", she commanded.

Whoa looks like it just got reeealll here! The ringleader does some lovely back flips to the back stage entrance and does a nice bow, "Enjoy and have fun~!", Muffet said leaving.

The spiders are giving each other a fearsome look as they circle around the stage ever slowly. And…they ATTACK! The first lion tries scratching the other, but failed due to the second lion's speed, oh the second lion gives the first one a mighty push back to the acrobat pole making some of the spiders fall off. Ouch, there gonna really feel that later. Wait wait what is this?! The first lion is changing, it appears to be…a spider snake! A spider cobra none the less, oh wow it slithers super quickly to the lion! It wraps itself around the lion and squeezes them with all their might, by gosh this is breath taking! *Drums*

"Hahaha!", Sans giggles facepalming.

"YYYEEAAAA KICK THEIR BUTT, SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS!", Undyne shouted leaping out her seat.

From a lion to a tiger breaking the snake in half, from a snake to an elephant ramming a tiger, from a tiger to a bull trying to even the odd in its state oooooh man what else can happen?!

"Make way darling~", Mettaton said charmingly.

What's this?! Mettaton is walking out, *Gasp* and he's wearing a Traje de luces?! For you who don't know that means a traditional Spanish bullfighting outfit and he looks FABULOUS! Look at the way he walks out with that red cape on his shoulder, such poise, such style, such GLAMOUR!

"Let's not delay the audience, and get on with the show~", Mettaton said charmingly as he takes off the cape and pose.

The bull sees the cape and is in rage by the sight, it turns to Mettaton and snarls. Tension feels the room from the crowds as they wait in anticipation between their celebrity and the spider bull, even the spider elephant stands aside. Aannd the bull runs off to his opponent, but Mettaton keeps his stance and stays ready for it. Here they go, the bull points their horns at their target and OH METTATON dodges the bull with a traditional bullfighting technique. But wait…there's no sword, no spear, not even a knife on the bull. What gives?

"I can never hurt you", Mettaton said twirling his cape onto his arm, "But I will face you head on!"

Those words, such passion has hit the hearts of the monsters. Even bring a tear to their eye. Somewhere in Hotland, Mettaton's ratings has gone up.

"Hmph wimp", Undyne said in disgust sitting down and folding her arms, "What's the point in a battle where the opponent doesn't fight? Sounds like the human", she said rolling her eyes.

"Undyne you know he's doing it for the audience and that it's just a show right?", Alphys said looking at Undyne

"…I guess", Undyne said shrugging resting her head on her hand.

The spider bull drags it's hooves on the ground then makes another run towards Mettaton. Oh and he dodges the bull with out even looking at him!

"Whoa look at him go!", Papyrus said with excitement.

"I wonder how long it took to practice this?", Asgore questions scratching his chin.

Well it must of took a lot of it because Mettaton is dodging left, right, up, around over with his fabulous poses. What will he do as the spider bull makes another run? Wait a minute, Mettaton's not moving, he's…going to let the bull hit him! Oh my gosh! Everyone is panicking, I'M PANICKING! *Crash*! *Loong gasp*…the spider bull just burst into smaller spiders, and Mettaton…he's made it out without a scratch.

"…That's a wrap~", Mettaton said swaying his hair.

Oh what a performance from the beloved celebrity, so much for the eyes to see! The crowd cheers with relief and smiles. The spider elephant gives Mettaton a nice cuddle and he gently pats its head, how sweet~. Now two spotlights flash on to the center stage and slowly move up to reveal…Muffet the ringleader on the tightrope!

"Okay everyone, we'll be taking a short break", Muffet said with a microphone in one hand while juggling her cigars in the other hands, "In the mean time, go get yourself some more refreshments for the ggrrand finale~!", she said sounding cute with one leg up and her middle hand on her cheek.

I know that's right. With all that action, monsters gonna need more drinks from all the screaming and cheering they've been doing.

30 minutes later…

Phew those mini games were fun to play, they were set up while the two acts were going on.

With everyone back in their seat hands filled with more snacks and drinks, they wait for what might be the final act. The place is dim yet again, but light flashed on one by one until BOOM there appears Ms. Muffet!

"Welcome back my dearies~!", Muffet said with her arms in the air, "I know you all are ready right?!", she asked with on hand on her ear.

The audience agrees.

"Well here you have it, The Amazing…HUMAN CANNONBALL!", Muffet said as the light flashed on a big cannon with Frisk standing right next to it.

OH SNAP! Nobody saw this coming, not even Frisk's friends.

WHAT IS MY CHILD DOING NEXT TO A CANNON?!", Toriel panicked.

Wowie, I didn't know the human was going to do that!", Papyrus said excitedly.

Oh yea now we're talkin'!", Undyne shouts getting hyped up.

Alphys quietly panics. Asgore and Sans are quiet, but no doubt they are screaming on the inside.

"This adorable human here is going to be shot out this cannon and into the mouth of my sweet cute pet, CUPCAKE!", Muffet explains walking over to Frisk then points.

The spotlight moves over to Cupcake wearing a polka dot bow tie and waving to the audience, oh how sweet. Toriel is enrage though, everyone beside her is trying to hold her back to keep the show going on. This woman does not play when her her child is in danger, you can see that folks.

"But that's not all, Cupcake will spit them out into the air where the acrobats will catch them!", Muffet explains pointing to the acrobats, "Then drop the human to the spider formers and safely carry them to our lovely celebrity", she said pointing to Mettaton.

Oooh I can't wait to see this act unfold, let us watch. Frisk gently steps into the cannon and gives a thumbs up for the spider lighting the fuse, oh boy the fuse is sparking. *BOOM* Off they go into the air keeping their form as a flying plane, now they're using the diving form as they fall straight to Cupcake! And Cupcake has successfully caught Frisk into their mouth, that was quite a heavy dive Frisk just took. Let's see what happens next.

"Launch them sweetie~!", Muffet commanded charmingly with one cigar in her mouth, pointing her right side arms up, and her left side arms on her hips.

….Huh? Uuumm…Cupcake…appears to be having a tough time spitting out Frisk.

"Uuuh sw-sweetie, you can spit them out now", Muffet says nervously.

Cupcake keeps coughing and coughing, but…Frisk isn't coming out…oooooh no. The crowd is getting worried and Toriel is….I do not want to describe.

"It's okay, everything is okay everyone", Muffet says trying to calm the audience down, "Cupcake just need some help that's all", she said running to Cupcake with her cigar drops out her mouth.

Muffet's is now running behind Cupcake and feeling their back, wonder what she might be doing?

"Ah ha there you are! Sorry to do this sweetie", Muffet said taking a few steps back and kicking Cupcake's back!

That kick made Cupcake jump up to their feet in shock, they appear to look pretty nauseous and dizzy. Oh wait a minute something's happening with Cupcake…it…looks like they're going to throw up. Ooooh my goodness, Cupcake just threw up Frisk high in the air! Higher than expected, too high! The acrobats are quickly stacking on each other, it looks like they're forming a rope. They hang upside down on the tightrope they stood on and start swing back and forth. Here it comes…one more swing aaandd….THEY DID IT, THEY CAUGHT FRISK! Uh oh, the acrobats are having a tough time controlling their swinging. Oh no they lost grip and flinged Frisk up in the air. What's this?! The spider formers are grouping up, what are they forming now? It's a…trampoline! Oh wait, they're moving around the center stage to catch Frisk! More to the left, more to the right, more to the northwest. YES THEY CAU-uuh no Frisk bounced off!

"I got you darling!", Mettaton shouted while running with his hands out", Oof! ….Now that was shocking, are you okay sweetheart?", he asked after catching Frisk.

Frisk nods their head as they look at him. After all that just happened, after all that seriousness. That…was…INCREDIBLE! The suspense, the action, the teamwork, the…EVERYTHING! Everyone is clapping, everybody is cheering, every monster is relieved! runs up to the stage and hugs Frisk for dear life, awwww. Her friends follow and congrats Frisk on their act, weell except for Sans and Asgore who are just relieved, relaxed, and lightly cheer in their stage seat. Heck I probably do the same. For a job well done Mettaton waves to the audience while Frisk kindly lights one of Muffet's cigars, which now I realized smells like a fresh bakery. *Sniffs* ahhh, donuts. Anyway it has been fun being your narrator here today everyone out there. Good day, good night, and keep those hopes and dreams high. Narrator out!


End file.
